Baby I still stand up here
by redo.emperor
Summary: etto... Chapter pertama ceritanya, Akashi jadi tokoh utama. tiap chapter ceritanya aku buat bergantian. sisi Akashi, Kuroko, atau... Author(?) ano... newbie di FF. maaf kalau Gaje, OOC, lebay, typo, garing, dll... - - mohon reviewnya, senpai! *bow*
1. Chapter 1

Baby I still stand up here I

Kuroko no Basuke

Genre : Romance, Yaoi,

R : 18+

Pair : Akashi x Kuroko (this chap)

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, lebay, drama -_-, IC/OOC(maybe),

Author: Redo

(Akashi)

Decitan burung yang biasa aku dengar saat pagi hari ini tidak terdengar sama sekali, yang terdengar hanya bunyi 'piip piip piip' yang entah berasal dari mana.

Aku berusaha membuka mataku, tapi silau sekali. Aku berusaha mengerjap ngerjapkan mataku membiasakan dengan sinar yang menyilaukan tadi.

"Ah Sei, kau sudah bangun?" Sebuah suara terdengar, asalnya aku pikir dari bayangan buram yang sekarang kulihat mendekat tepat didepanku.

Aku mengusap mataku, berharap mataku kembali yang kulihat didepanku tadi sekarang telah disisi kananku dan membantuku bangun dari tempat tidur.

Perlahan aku mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas.

"Sei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya lagi.

"hn?" Aku menatap sosok disebelah kananku, seorang lelaki berkulit sangat putih dan berambut biru muda tengah menatapku dengan dengan wajah datar, bahkan aku baru menyadari kalau ternyata dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum kearahku.

Siapa dia? Kenapa dia ada disini?

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke ruangan, aku sama sekali tidak mengenali ruangan ini, hanya ada kasur, sofa dan meja…tunggu. Tanganku? Tanganku di infuse? Apa ini artinya aku ada dirumah sakit?

"uhhk" tiba-tiba kepalaku sakit, aku segera memeganginya dengan kedua tanganku.

"sei? Sei kau tidak apa-apa? Sebentar, aku panggilkan dokter." Sosok berambut biru muda tadi segera bergegas memanggil dokter lewat intercom.

Tak lama aku melihat seorang lelaki memakai jas putih dan berambut hijau memasuki ruangan, ah… aku mengenalinya. Dia teman satu tim ku dulu waktu SMP.

"Shintarou?" Aku berusaha meyakinkan apa yang aku lihat.

"Akashi, kau sudah siuman? Maaf kuroko, bisa keluar ruangan sebentar? Aku akan memeriksanya." Shintarou meminta sosok berambut biru muda yang dipanggilnya Kuroko tadi meninggalkan ruangan. Ah ternyata Shintarou mengenalnya.

Kuroko yang dimaksud Shintarou tadi memandangku sebelum akhirnya dia keluar kamar.

"Akashi sebentar…" Shintarou memegang tanganku dan membetulkan plaster di infuseku yang terlepas.

Dengan cekatan dia segera menanganiku, aku terdiam melihatnya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih agak pusing kah?"Dia seolah bisa membaca apa yang aku alami sekarang.

"hnn, agak pusing memang.." aku mengangguk sementara kepalaku masih berdenyut sakit.

"akan aku berikan obat pereda sakitnya." Shintarou menyuntikkan cairan ke tanganku dan menutupnya dengan plester.

"Kau koma selama 4 hari, benturan keras di kepalamu untungnya tidak menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal. Setelah ini kau hanya perlu beristirahat untuk memulihkan stamina dan menunggu luka dikepalamu itu kering." Shintarou terus berbicara sambil mengganti lilitan perban di kepalaku. Sesaat aku teringat sesuatu… tentang sosok berambut biru tua yang disampingku tadi.

"Shintarou.." aku memanggilnya.

"ada apa?"

"Lelaki berambut biru muda yang disampingku itu tadi.. dia siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Shintarou menghentikan tangannya yang saat ini tengah mengganti perban dikepalaku dan hanya menatapku seolah tak percaya. Melihat reaksinya yang seperti itu.. aku merasa agak cemas.

"Akashi, kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?"  
>pertanyaan Shintarou hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan.<p>

"biar aku beri beberapa pertanyaan, kau harus menjawabnya. Namamu siapa?"

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Shintarou malah menanyakan namaku.

"Akashi, Akashi Seijuuro."

"kau tahu ini namanya apa?" Shintarou menunjuk tirai jendela.

"itu tirai."  
>"kau tahu warna tirai ini apa?"<br>"putih."  
>"saat ini Usiamu berapa tahun?"<br>"27 tahun."

"ini, namanya apa?"  
>"itu selimut."<p>

"kau ingat dulu kau sekolah SMP dimana?  
>"Teikou Junior High School"<br>"Lalu kau sekolah SMA dimana?"  
>"kau kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau pikir aku amnesia?"<p>

"jawab saja, Akashi."

"Rakuzan Senior high School!"

"kau ingat dulu pas SMP kita satu tim basket?"  
>"tentu saja."<br>"kau ingat siapa saja yang mendapat julukan Kiseki no Sedai selain kita berdua?"

"tentu saja aku mengingatnya."  
>"Bisa sebutkan?"<br>"… Atsushi, Ryouta, Daiki, kau dan aku."

"iya benar, lalu apa kau ingat, selain kita berlima, kita mempercayai satu orang lagi. Seseorang dengan bakat khusus yang bertolak belakang dengan kita."  
>"… seseorang dengan bakat khusus?"<p>

"iya, satu member yang sangat lemah tapi dia memiliki bakat unik, yang kau masukkan ke tim satu. Kau ingat?"  
>"bakat unik…?" aku mengerutkan alisku, mencoba mengingat kembali memori saat SMP dulu.<p>

Shintarou hanya menatapku tajam dengan air muka khawatir.

"seingatku tidak ada member yang aku akui selain kalian berempat."dipikiranku saat ini memang begitulah adanya.

"kau tidak ingat? Bahkan dulu aku sempat bingung kenapa orang sepertimu memasukkan orang lemah macam dia di tim satu. Kau tidak megingatnya?"  
>"memangnya ada orang semacam itu?"<p>

"Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, dia punya aura keberadaan yang tipis, kau memasukkannya ke tim satu saat itu."  
>"Kuroko tetsuya? Memangnya ada member tim kita dengan nama seperti itu?"<p>

"Kuroko Tetsuya, ah… sekarang namanya telah berubah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya." Nada suara Shintarou diperjelas ketika dia menyebutkan namanya.

"apa? Akashi tetsuya!?" Kepalaku berdenyut saat aku mendengarnya. Aku tidak percaya ini.. Akashi? Dia memakai margaku?

Aku anak tunggal dikeluargaku dan aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ayahku sejak kecil. Apa ayah mengadopsinya atau bagaimana?  
>"Akashi. Marganya sekarang sama dengan margamu."<p>

"memangnya dia itu… saudaraku?"

"tidak, dia bukan saudaramu."

"lalu…?" aku merasa perasaanku sedikit tidak enak saat aku mencoba menanyakan siapa Akashi Tetsuya itu sebenarnya.

"kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya?" Shintarou malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"memangnya siapa dia?"Aku semakin penasaran.

"suster, tolong ke ruangan tuan Akashi sekarang," shintarou mengabaikanku dan memanggil susternya lewat intercom dan tak lama kemudian dua orang wanita berpakaian putih memasuki ruangan, Shintarou berbincang sebentar dengan keduanya sebelum mereka bertiga membawa tubuh dengan ranjangku keluar ruangan.

"k kenapa ini shintarou?" aku merasa agak panik dan bingung.  
>"aku perlu me roncen kepalamu sekali lagi, kita lihat hasilnya besok."Ucapnya.<p>

Diluar ruangan, lelaki berambut biru muda tadi sontak beranjak dari kursi saat melihatku yang terbaring ini entah mau dibawa kemana, dia menghampiri Shintarou dan sekarang mereka berdua tengah berbicara sesuatu yang entah apa karena aku tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Aku masih ditemani dua suster tadi, menuju ruang roncen.

Lelaki tadi berlari mengejar kami dan menatapku dari atas dengan airmuka panik, meski sebenarnya tertutupi oleh wajah datarnya yang memang mungkin seperti itu.

"sei, kau pasti kuat. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai." Ucapnya sambil memegang tanganku, dan melepaskannya setelah suster tadi melarangnya ikut masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Aku tidak mengerti… dia itu siapa? Dia itu kenapa? Kenapa dia sepertinya sangat mencemaskanku?

To be cont…


	2. Chapter 3

Baby I still stand up here III

Kuroko no Basuke

Genre : Romance, Yaoi,

Pair : Akashi x Kuroko (this chap)

Warning : Typo dimana-mana, lebay, drama -_-, IC/OOC(maybe),

Author: Redo

Tunggu dulu!

Sumimaseeeeeeen! _ Chapter duanya kepisah sama chapter pertama. Huwaaaa aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya! Terimakasih Flow.L senpai yang udah kasih tahu caranya.

Minna sumimasen! Sumimaseeen! Ini salahku karena tidak tahu caranya meneruskan ke chapter selanjutnya. Chapter kedua bisa dilihat disini :  s/10700113/1/Baby-I-still-stand-up-here-II

Sumimaseeeeen kalian jadi repot, yang sudah add fav arigatoooo! Yang sudah review kasih masukan kritikan dan lainnya arigatoooo… mohon bantuannya lagi untuk lebih bagus di chapter selanjutnya, sumimaseen _ lain kali aku akan teliti membaca petunjuknya. Sumimaseen ini gara-gara aku ceroboh!

Sumimaaa-Hmppp! *Dibekep Akashi*

(Author

Akashi mempercepat laju mobilnya menuju rumahnya setelah ia mengantar Kuroko pulang.

Pikiran Akashi saat ini hanya Kuroko Kuroko dan Kuroko. Dia telah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, keinginannya untuk hidup bersama Kuroko, dia tahu persis resiko yang akan dia hadapi, tentangan dari sang ayah, atau penolakan dari keluarga Kuroko. Dia akan menghadapinya dan sudah membuat strategi untuk bisa mempertahankan pujaan hatinya itu.

Pagar rumah Akashi terbuka dengan sendirinya saat mendeteksi sensor di Mobil Akashi yang semakin mendekat, setelah mobil Akashi masuk pagar kembali tertutup secara otomatis terkunci.

Akashi memarkir mobilnya dan segera disambut oleh sang butler dan maidnya saat memasuki rumah.

"Selamat datang tuan." Maid dan satu butler pribadinya kompak menyambut.

"ya." Akashi berjalan memasuki ruangan, tujuan utamanya adalah ruangan ayahnya.

"Tuan, apa tidak sebaiknya tuan istirahat dulu? Tuan baru saja sampai." Tamaka, sang butler mengejar tuannya dan sepertinya dia tahu kalau Akashi akan menemui sang ayah.

"Tidak, aku tidak lelah sama sekali." Akashi terus berjalan lurus.

"Ayahku ada diruangannya kan?"

"Ya tuan. Tapi tuan besar sedang sibuk. Dia tidak bisa diganggu." Tamaka san mencoba mencari alasan agar Akashi tidak menemui ayahnya saat ini.

-"Jadi dia tahu kalau aku akan datang hari ini?" Pikir Akashi dalam hati.-

"Tenang saja, aku tahu sifat ayahku sendiri." Akashi sekarang sudah tepat didepan pintu besar sebuah ruangan yang merupakan ruangan pribadi ayahnya.

"tuan…" Tamaka mencoba menghentikan Akashi.

"Ayah, ini aku. Bolehkah aku masuk?" Akashi terlanjur berucap seperti itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruangan.

"Ayah kau tidur didalam? Boleh aku masuk?"Akashi mengulang sekali lagi.

"tuan, tuan besar sedang sibuk. Sebaiknya lain kali saja." Tamaka berusaha mencegah Akashi.

"… tamaka, biarkan dia masuk." Sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam.

Tamaka sang butler segera menuruti tuannya dan membukakan pintunya untuk Akashi.

Seorang lelaki berambut merah seperti Akashi terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah sofa, di hadapannya ada setumpuk berkas yang sepertinya dia memang sibuk.

Dia terus membaca sebuah berkas saat Akashi kini telahberdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Tadi bagaimana perjalanan bisnismu di Amerika? Apakah lancar?" Ucap sang Ayah sambil menutup berkasnya dan menaruh diatas tumpukan berkas lainnya.

"Lancar, semua aman dibawah kendaliku." Akashi berbicara sambil terus berdiri didepan sang ayah.

"Bagus, pertahankan kerja bagusmu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Caterina? Kau juga tidak boleh mengecewakanku dalam urusan ini. kau tahu kan dia penting."

Caterina adalah anak dari rekan bisnis sang ayah di Amerika, dan ayah Akashi berniat menjodohkannya dengan Akashi demi urusan bisnis.

"Aku dari awal tidak menyukainya." Sepertinya Akashi malas berbasa-basi dalam urusan ini.

"Kau akan menyukainya dan itu harus."Ayahnya menatap tajam ke Akashi.

"Niatku pulang ke Jepang saat ini, aku ingin menikahi seseorang yang aku cintai."

"Siapa yang kau Cintai? Seorang Akashi tidak butuh hal hal seperti cinta."

"temanku di SMP."  
>#BRAK<p>

Ayah Akashi menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"kau mau mempermalukan nama ayah? Jangan bertindak bodoh dengan berani menikahinya." Sepertinya ayah Akashi tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan…

"Aku telah melamarnya dan dia setuju. Aku ingin ayah menyetujuinya juga."  
>"Aku tidak akan menyetujuinya sampai kapanpun. Lelucon macam apa ini? Lelaki tidak mungkin bisa menikahi sesama lelaki." Saat ini kedua Akashi itu saling bertatap tajam.<p>

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini, aku permisi." Akashi membungkuk dan berbalik meninggalkan ayahnya yang sekarang terlihat stress.

Jika seorang Akashi tidak membutuhkan cinta. Maka seorang Akashi tidak perlu peduli kepada siapa dia jatuh cinta nanti, enth itu perempuan atau… lelaki.

Sementara di rumah Kuroko.

"Tadaima."

"Okaerinasai." Sambut ibu Kuroko.

"Kau tidak biasanya pulang sampai selarut ini." Ibunya mengikuti Kuroko ke dapur.

"Tadi aku pergi jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawab Kuroko sambil membuka botol air minum.

"Dengan temanmu? Seperti apa dia?"

"Iya, dia teman lama ku saat SMP dulu."  
>"Yang mana? Aomine kun kah?" Ibunya yang kebetulan mengenal Aomine dan member kisedai lainnya saat dulu mereka bermain mengunjungi rumahnya, dulu Aomine yang paling sering mampir diantara semuanya.<p>

"Bukan, tapi Akashi kun."

"Akashi? Aka… Ah anak berambut merah yang dulu sempat bermain kesini meski Cuma sekali itu ya.."

"Iya."

"Hmmm ibu…"

"Ya?"Ibunya sekarang menatap wajah Kuroko dengan bola mata biru muda yang bulat, mirip mata anaknya itu.

"Ah tidak… " kuroko teringat bahwa barusaja dia menyatakan bersedia dinikahi Akashi, tapi sepertinya dia agak ragu untuk menyampaikannya pada sang ibu.

"Ada apa?" Sang ibu sepertinya memahami kalau anaknya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" … Aku lapar sekali."Kuroko sepertinya memilih untuk tidak memberitahukan ibunya sekarang.

"Makan malam mu ibu sudah siapkan dimeja. Karena kau pulang terlambat ibu membungkusnya dan menaruh di lemari. Ayo cepat makanlah." Sang ibu mengambil beberapa mangkuk berisi makanan yang tertutup wrapping, dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Ya.."Kuroko segera duduk dan menghabisi makanannya.

Sementara sang ibu sekilas menatap khawatir pada Kuroko sebelum dia pergi ke ruangan lain.

Besoknya.

Pukul 3 sore, saat Kuroko melihat jam dinding berbentuk bunga ditaman kanak-kanak tempatnya bekerja. Setelah itu dia melihat keluar, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Saat ini dia berharap Akashi datang menjemputnya seperti kemarin.

Anak-anak didikan Kuroko saat ini tengah ricuh bersiap untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing.

Setelah Kuroko mengantarkan mereka sampai naik bus, dia pulang seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya dirumah, sang ibu menyambutnya di sela-sela kesibukannya menyiapkan makan malam.

Kuroko hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya karena sang ayah bekerja dan di tempatkan di luar kota sejak bulan lalu.

"makan malam sedikit lagi siap, selagi ibu menyiapkannya kau mandi sajalah dulu." Ucap sang ibu dari dapur.

"baiklah." Kuroko menjawab dan segera mandi.

Kuroko memakai sebuah celana pendek selutut dan sebuah kaos berwarna putih bergaris biru muda yang nyaris satu warna dengan rambutnya yang sekarang terlihat agak berantakan karena habis mandi.

"Ibu, kenapa makan malamnya banyak sekali?" mengingat Kuroko hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibunya sekarang, tapi ibunya malah menyiapkan makan malam untuk 3-4 orang.

"Hari ini ayahmu telpon dan bilang akan pulang. Jadi ibu menyiapkannya makan malam." Ibunya terlihat bersemangat menata semua alat makan dan menatanya dengan apik.

"Harusnya tiga orang, kenapa ibu menyiapkan 4 mangkuk?" Kuroko duduk di salah satu sisi meja, melihat begitu banyak makanan didepannya membuatnya merasa makin lapar.

"Ayahmu akan membawa serta atasannya untuk makan malam dirumah kita malam ini."

"Apa? Berarti aku harus berganti dengan baju yang agak sopan." Kuroko ingin terlihat setidaknya pantas di depan atasan ayahnya itu.

#TIN TON#

"Tadaima." Salam seseorang dari arah pintu depan, ayah Kuroko datang.

"Okaeriii."Ibunya bergegas menyambutnya ke pintu depan, diikuti Kuroko.

Sosok ayah Kuroko, berambut hitam, memakai jas abu-abu, dan memiliki sorot mata yang sendu mirip mata kuroko.

Ibu Kuroko segera membereskan jas serta tas yang ayah Kuroko bawa dan menaruhnya dengan rapi.

Di belakang ayah Kuroko, ada sosok yang… berambut merah.

"Akashi kun…"Kuroko tidak menyangka bahwa atasan ayahnya adalah Akashi.

"Permisi, selamat malam." Akashi menyapa ibu Kuroko dengan sopan.

"Silahkan… maaf jika rumahnya sempit."Ibu Kuroko membalasnya dengan baik.

"selamat malam… Tetsuya." Akashi tersenyum seperti biasa, seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi diantaranya dan Kuroko.

"Ara, Tetsuya kenal?" Ibunya Kuroko juga sedikit kaget saat tamu penting yang dibawa suaminya pulang ternyata mengenali Kuroko.

"Aku dan Tetsuya satu team basket saat SMP dulu." Akashi menjelaskan.

"Aramaa.. aku hampir tidak mengenalimu. Jauh berbeda sekali dari dulu saat kau bermain kesini Akashi-san." Ibunya tertawa.

"Aku senang, tante masih mengenaliku." Akashi hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum.

Sementara ayah Kuroko yang tidak tahu apapun, bagaimana istri dan anaknya mengenali Atasannya di kantor yang terkenal sangat dingin dan cepat itu bingung dengan situasi yang terjadi saat ini didepannya, hanya bisa terdiam dan memandang mereka bergantian.

"Silahkan, tidak usah sungkan."Ibu Kuroko menjadi lebih nyaman menjamu tamunya setelah tahu bahwa ternyata itu Akashi, teman anaknya sendiri.

"Terimakasih."

Akashi dan keluarga Kuroko saat ini tengah duduk mengisi keempat sudut meja makan bersiap menikmati makan malam.

Kuroko hanya terdia melihat sikap lain dari Akashi yang selama ini tidak pernah dilihatnya seramah dan selembut ini dia tersenyum dan bisa membaur dengan suasana.

Tanpa sadar, Kuroko terus memandangi sosok Akashi yang sekarang duduk disebrang mejanya, Akashi menoleh. Mereka berdua bertatapan beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Kuroko mengalihkan pandangan kearah lain, dadanya tidak kuat menahan debaran ditambah saat dia mengingat perkataan Akashi saat melamarnya.

"Terimakasih makanannya, enak sekali. Aku suka sekali soup Tofunya." Akashi tersenyum pada ibu Kuroko.

"syukurlah kalau kau suka Akashi-san." Ibunya Kuroko pasti merasa sangat tersanjung dan senang.

"Kuroko san, terimakasih telah berkenan mengajak saya makan malam dirumah anda." Akashi memakai bahasa yang lebih sopan kepada ayah Kuroko.

"ah tidak… terimakasih telah bersedia datang Akashi-san."Ayah kuroko menghormati bosnya itu meski dia jauh lebih muda darinya, dia akui cara Akashi bekerja dan memimpin membuatnya terkagum.

"Kuroko san, ada sesuatu yang ingin saya katakan malam ini." Akashi sekilas melirik kearah Kuroko sebelum berkata.

"iya?"Ayah Kuroko agak sedikit tegang mendengarnya.

"Saya dan Kuroko tetsuya-san teman sejak SMP. Bahkan kami satu tim basket dulu. Dan saya mengakui bakatnya khususnya. Dan ada suatu hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan." Akashi berusaha mengendalikan dirinya dan bersikap dengan wajar meski jantungnya berdegup kencang sampai tangannya mulai terasa dingin saat ini. Dia bermaksud mengutarakan rencananya untuk menikahi Kuroko. Tolakan, itu yang dia khawatirkan saat ini. bagaimana tidak? Seorang lelaki mendatangi rumah lelaki lain dan berniat melamarnya secara resmi didepan keluarga lelaki itu seusai makan malam, ini memang hal yang tidak wajar. Bahkan pikiran Akashi pun sebenarnya berkata seperti itu.

Suasana jadi terasa tegang, saat ini Kuroko hanya terdiam menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari mantan kaptennya itu. "jangan-jangan Akashi kun…" Ucapnya dalam hati sambil terus mematung memandangi Akashi.

Ketiga Kuroko itu saat ini tengah terdiam menatap Akashi yang sepertinya sekarang sudah merasa lepas dari ketegangan yang menyelimutinya tadi.

"Aku serius mengatakan ini kepada anda, Kuroko-san. Aku mencintai anak anda dan ingin menikahinya." Ucap Akashi dengan tegas, dan tatapan mata lurus menatap ayah Kuroko

#JDEEERRRR!##

To be cont…

XD


End file.
